


Yo Seré Tu Humanidad

by Nefertari_KL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, SuperCorp Sunday, SuperCorp Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefertari_KL/pseuds/Nefertari_KL
Summary: National City, University oculta un secreto que Lena pronto conocerá; el asesino oculto, KillerSun quien controla todo en la institución. Ahora no sólo vivirá en el infierno, sino que lo sentirá en carne propia. Al mismo tiempo que conocerá a su enigmática compañera de habitación, una estudiante prodigio que la cautivará con su intelecto, haciendo del infierno, un lugar confortable.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Kudos: 11





	Yo Seré Tu Humanidad

**#1 Ella**

Primer día en The National City University, los nervios se han apoderado de mi cuerpo ya que soy demasiado joven para aventurarme con pre adultos llenos de vivencias, además del hecho que simplemente mi apellido resalta con mi llegada, ser una Luthor siempre me ha tenido en la mira de innumerables personas, tanto importantes como normales, así los llama mi padre; pero también me abre puertas a lugares que muchos no conocen por mi inigualable intelecto, eso dice mi madre, y por mi exuberante belleza, palabras de mi hermano.

Con solo 16 años he logrado ingresar con honores y dar el discurso de bienvenida, claro, ahora todos mis compañeros me ven como la típica niña millonaria que además tuvo suerte en tener una adecuada estructura ósea y coeficiente intelectual alto. Ellos le llaman suerte, yo solo le llamo estudiar, ya que mis admirables padres me forjaron desde bebé para ser un gran miembro de la familia más importante de la ciudad.

Como esperaba al llegar, en ese exagerado auto blindado negro a la universidad, todas las miradas se clavan en mi cuello y para su des fortunio tengo un excelente sentido del oído, así que puedo escuchar sus poco audibles susurros, llamándome niña mimada, cliché, puta, común, sensual, poco imaginativo y por supuesto nerd, creo que mí día comienza bien después de todo. Tomo ambas maletas y camino con torpeza hasta llegar a la oficina del director Graham que, por supuesto ya me conocía y me da la bienvenida entregándome personalmente las llaves de mi habitación, pidiéndome disculpas pues no había conseguido que me asignaran una para mí. Al ir por los pasillos más susurros se hacen presentes y con ayuda del ascensor llego al tercer piso en la habitación 3X, peculiar, pero me agrada, el lugar es espacioso ya cuando logro entrar, miro la cocina, la pequeña sala y dos cuartos lado a lado, el mío por supuesto tiene mi nombre y en el otro, Kara Danvers, no conocí a nadie con ese apellido en la High School, así que debe ser de otra ciudad.

Entro a mi cuarto dejando las maletas pegadas a la pared y me recuesto en mi espaciosa cama. Cierro los ojos un momento, pero entonces escucho pasos en la habitación, me levanto cuidadosamente para abrir un poco la puerta y entonces la veo, una chica quizá de unos 20 años, su cabello es rubio claro que brilla con el sol, su piel blanca por supuesto, lleva puestas unas gafas, viste una de camisa de cuadros rojos y negros, jeans ajustados negros y botas estilo militar marrones, sin duda alguna contrastaba con su aparente tímida personalidad. No me había percatado que la estoy mirando demasiado hasta que sus electrizantes ojos azules tras esas gafas se clavan en los míos, mostrando una sonrisa peculiar, que para mi sorpresa no pude descifrar, su simple gesto es inexpresivo aun mostrándose de esa forma.

-Hola — Saluda, ya intensidad en su mirada vacía es contrastante.

-Hola — Respondo saliendo de mi cuarto.

-Lena, ¿cierto? — Forma un arma con sus dedos al apuntarme.

-Sí — Digo acercándome a ella, extendiendo mi mano a modo de saludo — Un placer conocerte, Kara — Ella no deja se sonreír, estrujando mi mano suavemente.

-El placer es mío — Se acerca a un poco más — Bienvenida a la universidad — Deja ver su blanca dentadura al sonreír ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias-

Deshago el contacto y sonrío pasando a su lado, yendo a la nevera para sacar un jugo de uva, como era de esperarse mis padres ya habían llenado todo mi espacio de comida. Puedo jurar que cada movimiento mío es seguido por la intensa mirada de la chica de anteojos, tengo un mal hábito que me habían inculcado, así sé cuando pueda estar en peligro y ahora realmente me sentía de esa manera, su presencia llena de una extraña energía pesada a la habitación, trato de coordinar mis movimientos revisando la alacena y saco una bolsa de papas y unos cacahuates.

\- ¿Te gustan las frituras? — Pregunto y al girar, ella ya está frente a mí, provocándome un sobresalto.

-Me gustan las papas, gracias — Esa sonrisa extraña que no me deja ver nada de ella y me atemoriza no escuchar sus pasos.

-Por… Por nada — Tartamudeo saliendo del asombro — Puedes tomar lo que gustes cuando desees — Digo amablemente, alejándome de nuevo yendo al sofá donde me siento, busco el control remoto y entonces ella lo pone cerca de mi mejilla derecha.

\- ¿Buscas esto? -

-Sí… gracias, ¿Te molesta? — Tomo el control y apunto al televisor.

-En lo absoluto — Dice, achicando los ojos al sonreír — Adelante-

Ahora solo escucho las voces de los narradores y el crujir de las papas que ella come, toda esta situación alertaba a mi cerebro que induce más nervios en mí, como si quisiera alentarme para que salga a toda prisa del lugar. Ella es enigmática, la primera persona que conozco sin poder ver nada a través de sus ojos, esos ojos azules que me intimidan, me siento como una liebre siendo observada por un cazador, nunca antes experimenté algo así, ya que nadie tenía semejante aura, como dicen los gitanos, aun con su apariencia amable o hasta angelical me causa extrañas sensaciones, y mi corazón se acelera al escuchar nuevamente su voz.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes Lena? -

-16 años — Respondo sin mirar, pues no quería hacerlo.

-Vaya, debes ser una excelente estudiante-

-Supongo… — Me encojo de hombros — Y tú ¿Cuántos años tienes? -

-20 años — Acerté — Es mi segunda vez en la universidad, como tú también ingresé la primera vez siendo muy joven-

-Oh, es bueno saber que mi compañera sea una excelente estudiante — Gracias madre por controlar mi manera de hablar cuando estoy nerviosa, sin duda alguna te debo una botella de vino de alta calidad.

-Lo mismo puedo decir querida compañera-

Escucho como continúa comiendo y de nuevo las palabras se detienen, me concentro lo más que puedo en el documental, los minutos pasan, doy el último sorbo a mi jugo comiendo mis cacahuates y entonces vuelve a hablar, pero con un tono distinto.

-Eres una Luthor-

-Correcto — Respondo amable.

-No te preocupes no me intimida tu apellido, tampoco te trataré como todos aquí-

-Es grato escuchar eso — No miento, me agrada que lo diga, pero no con ese tono que da miedo.

\- ¿Qué estudiarás aquí? -

-Nanotecnología y robótica-

-Interesante, sigues los pasos de tu familia-

-No — Digo secamente — Me gustan las complejidades, pero supongo que la influencia familiar abarca un poco en mi elección-

-Me agrada tu manera de pensar, Lena-

-Gracias — Uso un tono neutro — ¿Y tú qué estudiarás por segunda vez? -

-Con anterioridad, me especialice en bioquímica y ahora opto por la medicina con la especialidad en antropología forense-

-Increíble — No puedo ocultar mi asombro — Yo no podría estar ante un cadáver-

-Ya lo creo-

Escucho su risa y cambio de canal a los dibujos animados, era raro que los viese de pequeña, pues siempre estaba estudiando, así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad de verlos un poco.

\- ¿Conoces las plumerías Lena? — De nuevo su voz inquieta.

-Son flores con excelente aroma y composición, hermosas muy hermosas-

-Cuando te vi hace unos minutos, las recordé-

Esas apalabras provocan que mi corazón vuelva a acelerarse, no creí que alguien me llegará a tratar con tal naturalidad sin temer represalias, o si aquello me molestaba, aunque claro no lo hace, y bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Me halagas — Carraspeo — Pero no siento que llegue a la décima parte de lo perfectas que son-

-Modesta, sin duda alguna será todo un placer tenerte de compañera Lena — se acerca un poco, mirándome con más intensidad regalándome una amplia sonrisa y un chocolate que no sé de dónde lo sacó.

-Gracias-

-La vida es mejor con chocolate — Acepto su obsequio, sintiendo su dedo sobre el mío algunos segundos — Iré a tomar una siesta, si necesitas una guía no dudes en tocar mi puerta-

-Claro, Kara, así lo haré de ser necesario-

Se marcha con pasos ligeros e inaudibles a pesar de sus pesadas botas. Me quedo sola en la sala y por fin logro sentirme tranquila, ella es enigmática y atemorizante, me aturde como si en cualquier instante fuese a atacarme. No puedo evitar sentirme asustada, pero al mismo tiempo me siento atraída por ese acento británico, su voz puede cambiar de todos en segundos sin oírse abruptos, es una extraña combinación de personalidades. La música comienza a sonar en su lugar de descanso, conozco la canción, es “Misery Business” de Paramore, eso encaja en su persona. Apago el televisor para oírla ya que también es de mi agrado, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, pues mis parpados no resisten más.

En alguna parte oscura de la Ciudad…

Pasos perezosos resuenan al subir las escaleras de metal. El poseedor de este casi inaudible sonido, no tiene prisa por llegar al último piso. Cada piso que sube, se detiene algunos segundos para mirar los números en las puertas, ladeando un poco la cabeza, esbozando una ligera sonrisa y continúa avanzando. Minutos después ingresa a la última habitación, observando los plano, bocetos y fotografías que ha pegado en su pared, el color blanco de esta casi no es visible a causa de la decoración. Toma asiento frente a su computador, teniendo de fondo de pantalla al planeta Saturno en tenues colores purpuras y violetas. Extiende el brazo izquierdo cogiendo el mouse y dar clic para iniciar sesión. Teclea un código e inmediatamente tiene acceso a cámaras de vídeos importantes en aquel lugar, pero sólo tiene a una persona en mente, así que observa desde su arribo a las instalaciones, y su ingreso a aquella habitación. Suspira quitándose la máscara roja de Cheshire, mirando sus dedos visibles, ya que tiene guantes de ese estilo en color negro. Desvía la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana, mirando el cielo azul, pensando en la próxima víctima, y para tener mayor inspiración, oprime el botón de la antigua radio que tiene, reproduciendo La Sinfonía n.º 5 en do menor de Beethoven.

-Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo-

Murmura en un tono fúnebre, al dar clic a un vídeo, donde un chico camina acompañado por dos más, quienes son sus amigos. Mofándose de la pobre señorita que tuvo la desdicha de conocerlos aquella trágica noche. Otra persona enviaría la evidencia a la policía, pero este no es su caso, pues tiene planes más divertidos con aquellas próximas marionetas.

..

..

..

Continuará…

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy nueva en esta plataforma, y gracias a una amiga me animé a subir mi más importante historia. Yo Seré Tu humanidad está disponible en Wattpad, y también la publiqué en Amazon, pero esta versión que estaré subiendo aquí, será distinta a ambas. Espero sea de su agrado, y prepárense para los juegos mentales ;)
> 
> Nefer.


End file.
